


Detox Consequences

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Inconvenient Detoxes [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Episode: s04e05 The Poison Sky, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: For once it wasn't entirely his fault that he ended up like this





	Detox Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Aight can someone tell me no to stay up way too late writing because it's later than it was last time I mean, it's 2:20 am right now, whoops. And again I have to be up at 6:30. But I needed to finish this. Why am I so productive in the middle of the night!  
> Once again, not yet proofread, will be properly edited later. For now though, enjoy.

_He hadn't seen it coming, not at all. It was mostly just a case of bad timing._

Really, how was he to know that the Sontarans would infect the Earth with _clone-feed,_ which was poisonous for both the humans and him? Of course, he wasn't as easily effected as the humans were, the highest concentration he had been subjected to was not high enough to do any real damage to him, while it had already significantly started to cause the humans trouble with breathing.

However, he had still inhaled the clone-feed and therefore he did have it in his system. Which in itself wasn't a problem, his body was perfectly adept at filtering out the toxins in his bloodstream. The process of detoxing that was used for this didn't slow him down at all, he had barely noticed that it had activated. The only resource it really used was his water reserves, but that wasn't a problem since he had been hydrating himself properly in the past days.

No, the issue was with what the water was used for. When his body experienced a high amount of a particular toxin, usually caused by a toxic environment or intake of poisons, it switched over to a concentration detox, this meant that all toxins that were filtered out of his blood would only be sent to his kidneys were water would be added to lower the concentration of the harmful toxin, allowing him to expel it easy and relatively safely. The lower the concentration the less harmful the toxin was after all. The reason the toxins would only be expelled through his urine and not by other means was to lessen the risk of damage to other waste disposal systems, to centralize any potential damage caused by toxins in his body. It was also pretty much the only system in his body that could lower the concentration of the toxins, again lowering the risk of his body being damaged by toxins.

The Doctor sat on a chair in the Rattigan Academy waiting for Martha to be done calling Colonel Mace to hopefully get a ride back to the headquarters, where the TARDIS was, while cursing this particular quirk in his biology. Not that it was fair of him, it made perfect sense for his body to react to the toxins in the way it did.

But, the problem was that he had been needing to pee since that morning. He had first noticed his bladder's signals when he had been giving Donna TARDIS driving lessons, he had ignored it at the time not expecting it to be a problem. He could wait about 24 hours after the first signs before his limit was reached, after all.

It hadn't really helped that he had been busy with the Sontarans and UNIT and therefore hadn't noticed that the detox process had kicked in until after the Sontaran ship had blown up, which was about five minutes ago now.

He never spoke up about any need for the bathroom, wanting to pretend he didn't need it at all. It was how he was raised. _He couldn't show any weakness._

Because humans couldn't really go 24 hours without sleep, it wasn't really that hard to pull off that lie. Not that he really lied about it, he just withheld the information that he needed to pee when he did from his companions. He just used the loo when they were sleeping.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't a waterproof strategy, on occasion he would find himself in a situation where he couldn't sneak away during the nights. Usually, when they were held captive in a cell on some sort of alien planet. He hated when that happened, though it rarely happened. Thankfully, he usually managed to create an excuse later on the next day after escaping, they never really spent more than one night in a cell. However, there have been a couple of incidents where it had been impossible to hide his need from his companions.

It was starting to look like he wasn't going to be able to get out of his current situation without disclosing it to at least one of the two women that were with him. He looked at Donna who was sitting in a chair next to him. She had refused to speak to him for now, angry about the stunt he pulled with the Sontarans earlier which had endangered his own life. Not that he blamed her for that, but it would've been nice to have some distraction from his throbbing bladder.

He knew that he was in trouble, but didn't really want to admit it yet. Not even to himself.

Once they got back to the factory, which in itself could take another hour depending on when they would be picked up, there they would probably be received by the Colonel Mace, for a debriefing, or at least an attempt at it while trying to get in his good grace, he doubted that anything could convince him to like UNIT better than he did. Nevertheless, it would probably take half an hour to an hour to shake them off and before he and his companions could move to the TARDIS. Where he would most likely get a dressing down from Martha, potentially assisted by Donna, for endangering his life as he had done earlier.

That meant about three hours before he could have a chance to sneak off to the loo in the TARDIS. And that was an optimistic guess, it could easily take longer. He could still not get the chance to go after all that. The worst part was that he wasn't even sure how much longer he could wait. He knew his limits pretty well normally. But because of the detox, those limit were temporary different and he didn't have enough experience with it, which technically was a good thing, to know the new limits. Basically he didn't know if he could wait those three hours. Hell, he didn't even know if he could even hold it for another hour.

He was certain that there was a toilet somewhere in the academy, it was kind of standard for buildings in the 21st century to be equipped with a functioning bathroom. However, that would mean having to tell his friends.

There was a chance that he could go under the guise of exploring the building if they had to wait before they could be picked up. He didn't really think that he would be allowed to explore by either of his companions, though. Both of them were pretty unhappy with him about earlier.

He shifted slightly in his chair, trying to find a more comfortable position. Painfully aware that Donna was sitting right next to him. He was careful not to move too much, so as not to make her suspicious, which was pretty hard to do at this moment.

The door to the garden opened, his head shot up towards it seeing Martha who looked slightly irritated.

“Are they going to pick us up?” Donna asked hopefully.

Martha shook her head. “They can't spare anyone after what just happened.”

“Fair enough.” The Time Lord mumbled.

“Would've been nice if that teleport still worked.” Donna huffed.

“Yeah, but that link was powered by the Sontaran ship.” The Doctor answered. “No ship, no link.”

“How far are we actually away from the factory?” Martha wondered.

“About 8 miles.” The Time Lord mumbled with his eyes closed. “It will take us roughly 2 and a half hours to walk there.”

He hated that thought, it didn't just mean that he now needed to hold it longer than he had originally estimated but also that he was going to have to walk a fair distance with a bladder that was fuller than it should be.

The Doctor contemplated whether he maybe should just be honest and tell them so he could use the toilet before they left. But the part of him that was worried about his image immediately dismissed that option.

Surely he could wait until he was back at the TARDIS and alone.

Donna stood up, breaking him out of his thoughts. “We better start walking then, if we want to be back before dark.”

The Time Lord scoffed at that as he also stood up, carefully to disturb his bladder as little as possible but while trying to be subtle about it. He hid the wince as his body complained loudly to him about the excess liquid in combination with the movement. “Donna, it will take another _6 hours_ before the sun sets. We don't really have to hurry for that. Nevertheless, the sooner we're back the better. Allons-y.” He stated _Also, the sooner we're back the sooner I can pee._ He thought to himself. He turned to leave the mansion and started to guide them in the direction of the factory, careful not to take steps that were too big and would make him more uncomfortable than he already felt.

* * *

The walk was _very_ uncomfortable for our poor Time Lord. Martha had started telling them about some of her experiences at UNIT. At first, he had tried to listen attentively to that, it had helped to get his mind of his urgent problem. Unfortunately, he had quickly discovered that he couldn't afford to listen to it, he needed all his remaining brain process, that wasn't focussed on his bladder, to focus on the route to the factory. He was the only one of them who knew the way, so he was in the lead. As he so often was.

But it was getting more and more difficult for him to think about the route. Or anything that wasn't related to his overwhelming need for a toilet for that matter.

In fact he suspected that he had taken a wrong turn earlier. Not that he was going to tell them that, though.

At the moment they thankfully were walking on a straight path for a long while through a forest. There wouldn't be another intersection for about a mile, so he didn't have to think about it.

They had left about an hour ago now, an hour of absolute agony for him. He was really starting to regret his decision to not just swallow his pride and use the toilet at Rattigan Academy. The fact that they were currently walking in a forest, alone with just the three of them, didn't help matters at all. There were a fair amount of trees that looked really inviting right about now. Frankly, almost everything looked inviting right around now. He really couldn't hold it much longer, he was by now pretty certain he couldn't wait until they were back at the TARDIS. Hell, he doubted he could hold it until they were out of this forest.

He was pretty confident neither of his companions was aware of his struggles. He still wasn't planning on telling them that he had to go, despite the fact that he was close to bursting and quickly running out of options.

He managed to go on for a couple more minutes before his bladder contracted, trying to force the urine out. He let out a whimper as he doubled over, crossing his legs trying to prevent anything from coming out. Painfully aware that both Donna and Martha were standing next to him, worried for him.

* * *

When the Time Lord whimpered Martha had immediately been worried. He wouldn't make that sound unless something was wrong with him. However, when she saw the position he assumed immediately after that, she felt that worry eb away immediately and turn into disbelief

_Really!?_

She had seen him like this before, a couple of times. She wished that it didn't happen. That he wasn't too stubborn to just ask for the loo when he needed it. She hated that he was so damn good at hiding when he needed to go, on occasions. She usually only would know about the problem, if he moved to that position. His _I need to pee really bad and can't wait any more because I didn't want to tell anyone_ position _._

She sighed as she moved next to him.

“Doctor.” She started, he let out a small hum, indicating that he was listening to his best capabilities. Which wasn't much considering the circumstances. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head. _Of course, he wasn't okay! Couldn't she see that?!_

“I need to... err...” He hesitated, still not really willing to say it.

“You need to pee?” She asked, knowing full well that the answer would be positive.

He blushed and, indeed, nodded at her question.

“Okay, why don't you just go against a tree now?” She suggested. “No need to be embarrassed, it's natural.”

He nodded slightly at her, before daring a side glance at Donna, who was nodding at him reassuringly. He felt his blush deepen.

He slowly uncrossed his legs, while looking around him deciding where he would go. He quickly decided to just go to the closest tree because he was barely able to move at all. He made quick work of his fly before finally letting go. He tried his best to ignore that he wasn't alone, but at the same time be careful not to make any sounds of relief. Which he definitely felt after being so full.

When he was done and turned back to them, hands in his pocket, trying to hide his embarrassment, he noticed that they had both turned away to give him some privacy.

“Err... we can continue.” He mumbled to them, feeling awkward.

Both turned back to him.

“Relieved?” Martha asked him.

“Yeah.” He blushed. “Sorry about that.”

“Don't be Spaceman,” Donna stated. “When you've gotta go, you've gotta go. It's natural.”

He nodded. “I know.” He fixed his gaze to the ground.

Martha sighed at him, he had told her about his policy about going to the bathroom after the first incident, she knew that he was often too shy to speak up about it and that was why he usually went when they, the humans, were sleeping. Which, thinking of it, raised the question.

“What happened though?” She wondered. “Why didn't you go last night?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Didn't need to.” He answered honestly. “I've only needed to go since this morning. And normally, I would've been fine until tonight. But the clone-feed in the air earlier triggered a concentration detox in my body to get rid of the toxins. And well, that speeds up... things...” He blushed again.

Martha nodded. “Okay. Why didn't you say anything, though?" She asked gently, this time. She knew that he was shy about it, but he ussually at least told her when it was really bad and he couldn't wait. But he hadn't this time " I'm pretty sure you could've gone at the acadmy."

He nodded, looking down at his shoes with a blush still visible on his cheeks. "I thought I could wait." He mumbled. 

Martha sighed. "All right, then. Please try to speak up more. No one is going to judge you for it and you're mostly just helping yourself." She smiled softly at him and pat his arm. "Anyway, shall we continue? I'm sure all of us are ready to be home.”

He nodded before walking in the right direction again, glad for a chance to escape the topic. Martha continued with her stories about UNIT and he found himself now able to listen to them again, it was so much easier now that 95 per cent of his brain wasn't focused on his bladder.

He let himself relax, now able to imagine this as a normal relaxing stroll with his friends.

Of course, as soon as they were back at the TARDIS he would receive a mouthful from both women about almost killing himself.

But for now, he allowed himself to be happy.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Detox Consequences-Alternate Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491050) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [Upfront](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665100) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
